dotflowfandomcom-20200223-history
Downloads
This page includes different versions for the Yume Nikki fangame .flow. Note that any links for Version 0.06 and lower are archived and are outdated versions of the game. .flow Downloads Version 0.194 * Japanese: http://lolrust.site/download/flow/?wpdmdl=266&refresh=5cecaa0e6a06e1559013902 * English: https://mega.nz/#!PNdh2IQR!Ffoi-maq6NU9va-1X9qs-cUxBzGNki4P5HZ0M98Fu6Y Version 0.193 * Japanese: http://lolrust.site/download/flow/?wpdmdl=266&refresh=5ce1e19c3d5651558307228 * English: https://mega.nz/#!7E8nkQ4D!y4MdEScItIoEwbHZxLTyzTVo74qHSYShE6uHfTG2ll4 Released May 18, 2019. This version includes a new area and a relocated effect. Version 0.192 * Japanese: http://www.mediafire.com/download/10ffd7s2rcdul6e/flow_ver0.192.zip * English: https://mega.nz/#!qM0xDKqI!S46HIv-dE9T71baPyBQA9K3KJDcXslOP8v4LU_QrA2g * French: http://www.mediafire.com/download/ica6o1db9c9r4ar/flow0192fr.rar * Chinese: http://www.mediafire.com/download/y00mcp69ajpcdkf/flow_ver0.192_cht.exe (Translated by fcoldstar) Released on November 22, 2014. This version includes bugfixes. Version 0.19 Released on November 21, 2014. This version includes new areas and a new event. Version 0.18 * Japanese: http://www.mediafire.com/download/g0nywectc5vpufn/flow_0.18.zip ** For Mac OS X: http://dream-vs-dream.tumblr.com/post/58636637977/flow-v0-18-on-mac-osx-download * English: http://www.mediafire.com/download/d3o9n0kkrnhvzyc/.flow_v.0.18_eng.rar * Spanish: http://ayosu-itsuki.tumblr.com/post/59876274127/flow-v0-18-en-espanol-ya-esta-aqui * French: http://www.mediafire.com/download/bfgvkmwp5e2sfav/flow018fr.rar * Korean: http://haruku.tistory.com/52 (Translated by Haruku) Released on August 18, 2013. This version includes a new area, a new NPC, and some new events. Version 0.17 * Japanese: http://www.mediafire.com/?t9e0sey675qa4cb * English: http://www.mediafire.com/?ylxc48yy6nod8bp Released on April 2, 2012. This version includes a new area, some added animations to effects, and a few other additions. Version 0.16 * Japanese: http://www.mediafire.com/?weqzbe4zk2rj4zs Released on April 1, 2012 as an April Fools joke. This version is implied to be Sabitsuki's backstory. Version 0.15 * English: http://www.mediafire.com/?fr2rx9bi5ncmekx Released on July 18, 2011. This version includes the menu types '''Rust' and Smile, and a few other additions.'' Version 0.1 * English: http://www.mediafire.com/?olg0ps4yn13bgce Released on May 4, 2011. This is the first version to contain all three endings. Version 0.09 Released on August 30, 2010 Version 0.08 Released on May 4, 2010 Version 0.07 Released on January 27, 2010 Version 0.06 * Japanese: http://archive.uboachan.net/media/src/DOTflow0.06.rar Released on October 23, 2009 Version 0.05 * Japanese: http://www.mediafire.com/?bffsf6sy1poht9s Released on August 14, 2009 Version 0.04 Released on July 4, 2009 Version 0.03 * Japanese: http://www.mediafire.com/?r65jssr5r9ely8y Released on May 6, 2009 Version 0.02 Released on March 10, 2009 Version 0.01 Released on February 22, 2009 Version 0.00 Released on February 15, 2009 Installation Instructions For Windows XP In order for Windows XP to support East-Asian languages, there are some steps required before completing the steps below. # Go to Control Panal # Go to Regional and Language Options # Check the box for "Install files for East-Asian Languages" # Press OK, and Windows will install East-Asian language support Installing pAppLallahand Japanese RPG 2000 RTP (Windows XP—Windows 8) For pAppLoc: # Download pAppLoc here and the attachment Context Menu here # Install pAppLoc to its default location # Extract Context Menu.zip and double-click on Install.reg *For more information concerning how to use pAppLoc, go to this forum For RPG 2000 RTP: # Download the RTP here (or install using the Mirror) # If the RTP is in a ZIP file, extract the contents. If it is an EXE file, run it and follow the instructions to extract it. One of the extracted files is called RPG2000RTP.exe # Right-click on this file and choose the option "Open using Japanese locale" # Run the installer. By default, the "next" button should be highlighted *If necessary, change the system locale to Japanese as an administrator # Go to Control Panel # Go to Region and Language # Go to the Administrative tab # Click "Change system locale" # From the drop-down menu, choose Japanese (Japan) Installing Locale Emulator (Windows 10) Download the latest version of Locale Emulator here by clicking on Locale.Emulator.x.x.x.x.zip. If, when following the instructions, the game does not operate correctly, download Time Zones.zip. # Extract Locale.Emulator.x.x.x.x.zip. Move the extracted files to a permanent location. # Open LEInstaller.exe and click on Install / Upgrade. Make sure to save any documents open in Windows File Explorer, as the program will restart them automatically, regardless of which button is pressed. # Afterward, install LEGUI.exe, which will provide the information needed to display the game in Japanese. # Install the RTP here (Mirror). Extract the files if it is a .zip file, or follow the on-screen instructions if it is an .exe file. In the RTPｾｯﾄｱｯﾌﾟfolder, follow the on-screen instructions for RPG2000RTP.exe. No additional preparation is needed for the RTP installation. # If necessary, run Time Zones.reg from the Time Zones folder. # Once you download the game (refer to "Extracting Game Files"), right-click start.exe in the extracted files, go to the Locale Emulator dropdown menu and click "Run in Japanese." The official link for more instructions and FAQs is here. Extracting Game Files Depending on the file type, there are different methods to extract the game's files. * For ZIP files: Extract them using the right click function * For RAR files: Extract them using 7-Zip Category:Content